minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Where dolphins lead...
Author's Note This is just a fake dramapasta so no need to worry about this happening in your minecraft world. Chapter one: Underwater I've been fishing for a while and got lots of fishes. I just need to find a dolphin to lead me to a treasure. So I venture thru the Roofed Forest to get to a cold ocean i just mapped. I don't fish there cuz it's too far from my home. I finally reach there and found just one dolphim? No other mobs including the Drowned. I just ignore the weird occuring and head to the unusual dokphins. It doesn't give me a Dolphin Grace effect. Just a text saying 'Feed'. Chapter two: Feeded As i got near it said a unusual sound. I think it said 'You feed, you regret' but very distorted and unaudibleix . I feed it but but change to a very glutched and suffered version but after a tick it changes back to normal. It goes pass a shipwreck in the middle of the way. I want to go there but as I look back at the dolphin, Supposingly to go away, stared at me with a unusual distorted unaudible noise that i think said 'You wanted me to lead you somewhere'.o I go back and follow the dolphin. Chapter three: Base When it finish, it leads to a weird cave which on the entrance was not filled with water like those glitch where water would not pass thru a one block gape. So I went thru it cuz the dolphin stares at me, then stares at the cave. When I got there, I found a room with a player in it. The Text Dolphin: Seems like you found me. Dolphin: I can give you a treasure. Dolphin: This underwater mobs are very easy to catch. Dolphin: This watery fools are just weird unliving A.I Dolphin: I will release them. Dolphin: NOT Chapter 4: Battle I was send into deep water with the player and the battle begin. He moves fast underwater which is not possible for players and slash at me with great speed. I used my sword to fight the player since using a bow is useless underwater. I only land a few hits on the player before I begin drowning. The player doesnt seems to drown although he doesnt wear encahnted armor or with you look closely, he didnt have any particle. I'm very low health and soon 1 hit can kill me or a few drowning hits. Before he can hit me, I was teleported to the skies with all undermobs staring at me and a player. Chapter 5: Jeb Jeb: The player hacked the game to not let any underwater mobs spawn. Jeb: I send this last dolphin to you to help kill the player. Jeb: You ar3 the last hope now go and kill him. I was send down back to the deep underwater battlefield with a enchanted trident named 'Last Trident of Hope'. I finally got water breathing effect plus I can move fast. I strike him with all my might and his taking lethal damage. After his health is low he strike with a big guardian beam that's taking away my health fast. I got a soulsand with a text. Jeb: Send him to the surface. So I filled the battlefield with some soulsands. The bubble collums are starting up and soon there were many. But as I dig out a place I got striked until i have half a health. Dolphin: Any last words? I notice his on the hole I digged out earlier. Darw154: Get banned! I place the soulsand on the hole and he was send to the air. As he was send to the sky, he got a similar death animation like the Enderdragon and exploded. As soon as he was dead, underwater mobs fall down from the skies into the ocean. They all stared at me as fireworks streak the air. Jeb: You saved 1.13, you shall get your reward. I figured put my reward is everytime I get a trident, it will change to the 'Last Trident of Hope' Aftermath As I logged into a server, everyone congratulate me for saving 1.13. Turns out the other server including the other singleplayer worlds didnt get the underwater mobs too. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Mobs